


Soft and Small and Hers

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: The first time Dimitri saw her smile, Marianne thought she was alone.DimiMari Week Day 1: Smile!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Soft and Small and Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I love this ship! Happy DimiMari Week, everyone, please leave Kudos and Comments if you are looking forward to the rest of my one-shots for this week!

The first time he saw her smile, Marianne thought she was alone.

Dimitri had been late to stable duty. He had broken another lance in training, and after trying to fix it, he was rushing through the monastery grounds, a lead rope looped over one shoulder. He kept practicing his apology in his head, over and over, trying to make sure he wouldn’t be too overbearing. He had met Marianne only two weeks ago, when she transferred to the Blue Lions class, and he knew how timid she was.

_ My deepest apologies, Marianne, I didn’t mean to leave you all alo-- _

Dimitri’s thoughts stopped short as he rounded the corner to the stables and heard Marianne’s voice. Soft and small, she was talking to one of the horses. Her back was to him as she gently brushed a curry around a grey mare’s rounded stomach.

“Any day now,” she assured the horse. “And we’re all ready for you. The Professor helped me find those herbs, so your delivery will be nice and smooth.”

Dimitri didn’t move. He had never heard Marianne speak so much at once, and he knew that if she realized he was there, she would freeze up. Go silent. That beautiful, gentle voice would disappear again.

So he stood and he listened.

“I know it will be difficult,” Marianne continued, leaning her head down to quickly kiss the pregnant mare’s belly. “But we all believe in you. Don’t we, Dorte--?”

And then she turned her head, looking over her shoulder to a brown horse in the stables. Dimitri saw her smiling, saw how much a simple, joyful expression brightened her face. Those tired, grey eyes sparkled with a soft shade of brown. Her cheeks looked less sallow with smile lines and the small dimples that framed her lips. 

Dimitri’s heart clenched in his chest.

That smile was beautiful. Sacred. It was something that Dimitri felt an overwhelming want to protect.

She laughed, as if her horse friends were talking back to her, and a wave of blue hair fell into her face.

Dimitri finally breathed again when she turned back to the mare and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

He waited another moment, for the melody of her voice to fade comfortably, and only then did he speak, so that he wouldn’t interrupt her.

“H-Hello, Marianne. I’m sorry I’m so late…”


End file.
